


Fiery passion

by beizanten



Series: persona 5 couples [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, smut in next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: I watch crossdressing Yusuke and ren and have an itch to write this
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: persona 5 couples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715677
Kudos: 7





	Fiery passion

Akira looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled at it. He looked like a hot, emo policewoman, he had to admit that. He couldn’t wait to see Yusuke’s reaction especially since they were going to dance together.

Akira went to the waiting room. He heard the door opened signaling his lover arrival.

Akira looked, he forgot how breathing works. Because he had seen his boyfriend completely bare but Yusuke in a kunoichi dress and a wig was something else. The dress was a dark pink, close-fitting with slits at the hip, revealing black panties underneath. It crossed over at the front, with a low v at the chest, revealing the fishnet vest underneath, that covered one arm to the elbow too. The sleeves flare out at the top. The dress reached the top of the thigh, leaving a lot of skin on show as he moved around. He also wore knee-high black stockings, tight and sleek, and little boots. On one leg there was a fishnet stocking that reached mid-thigh. God, those legs.

The wig was long and dark, sleek and shiny, pulled neatly into a high ponytail, and finished with a dark pink bow to match the dress. Yusuke only wore basic make-up. Was it possible for a man to have eyes so brilliantly gray and glowing skin? Or did love make everything look special?'

Akira didn’t remember a single word of the English language. He was painfully hard and his heart quickened with desire and tremendous feeling of love. 

XXX

Yusuke gasped audibly and his eyes widened in amazement at the sight before him. The sight of Akira crossdressing as a policewoman made him fall in love with him all over again. 

“Beautiful.” He lifted his arms and formed a picture frame with his fingers, angled it at Akira, admired the other from top to bottom like Yusuke was starving and about to eat him up like Akira was the sexiest thing in the world. He was so painfully hard. There was no way they were going to dance now, not before making love again and again and again.


End file.
